Daughter of the night
by re.dreamer
Summary: oneshot...Alexis, a modern Cinderella runs away and meets up with her love, Cail, a vampire...but what if her father sees them together?


Missa-chan here to tell you………………..sigh I got nothing…..

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the original characters and the storyline…..

**Daughter of the night**

My breath misted in the cold air. Heart hammering, I ran swiftly through the woods as though hell itself was after me. Every stride I took sent my backpack thumping heavily against my back. Glancing over my shoulder from time to time, I did not see the hidden ditch in the ground and I tripped. Pain shot through my ankle. I cursed colorfully, putting my extensive collection of swear words to use.

Looking around, I spotted a sturdy branch lying nearby. I squirmed over and seized it which- thankfully- was long and strong enough for me to use. I struggled to stand but my mad flight took its toll on my limbs and I collapsed on the ground. I dragged myself to the base of a large tree and tried to figure out exactly where I was; tried being the key word. I was totally lost.

I was running from my foster family. On my 16th birthday, they started treating me like a slave in _Cinderella_. They made my life so miserable that I began to lose hope. Plus, I was beaten regularly by my foster-father. It was only until I made friends and fell in love with a young man called Cail that I dreamed of a better life. I waited until I was 18 years old, and considered an adult that I planned my escape.

Alas, my plan failed. There I was, sitting under a tree and hopelessly lost. I could not find the landmark Cail told me to look for: a black rose vine. My ankle was killing me and sunrise was drawing near. I could not be discovered by my foster-father as he had a dangerous temper and carried a gun in his pocket. I dropped my head onto my knees, tears of despair rolling down my cheeks.

"Come now, Alexis. Are you giving up so early?"

"Cail!" I beamed up at the young man that suddenly appeared in front of me. As a vampire, he had the ability to travel great distances easily by teleporting himself. He had white-blond hair, pale skin and piercing black eyes. He usually dressed like a typical youth but tonight he looked nothing like one. His skin-tight black shirt showed of a lean build and tattoos that circled his biceps and he wore his black pants tucked into boots. Chains hung from the waistband of his pants and circled his boots. He looked mysterious and deadly and there was no mistaking him for a human.

"Cail…I got lost, I'm sorry. I tripped over a hole and probably twisted my ankle really badly," I explained after detangling myself from him.

He smiled at me, which made my knees go weak and murmured," It's cool, you're nearly there anyway."

Nearly there, near New Mayhem, my freedom. I had known that Cail was a vampire a couple of weeks after I met him. I had chanced upon him feeding on a prostitute in an alley and for some reason; he did not erase my memory or kill me. Instead he explained everything to me and that was when I decided to escape to New Mayhem and live with him. I loved him and hope that one day he'll turn me. I had little faith for a human life and if it meant that I would be with him, I would take the chance.

I smiled up at him again, and managed to pull myself using the tree as a support. This time I was successful but my ankle still hurt like hell. Wobbling a bit, I felt Cail steady me with an arm around my waist.

Suddenly, a man's voice shouted," Get your hands of my daughter! And you, girl, I should have known that you'd sneak out to meet your boyfriend, you slut!"

I froze in terror. My foster-father! How did he know where I was? Oh no, Cail! One look and he'll know what Cail was. He'd better not be armed….My heart sank as he pointed the pistol at Cail, who just smiled and stepped closer to the man.

His voice silky, he asked, "What do you want Mr. Smith? Your daughter chose to come to me and leave you. You know why? Because you treat her no better than a slave and no human likes to be a slave."

I placed a hand on Cail's shoulder.

"Don't touch him, girl!"

"Father, he's right. I chose to go with him whatever my fate would be. My voiced turned bitter as I continued, "At least he cares for me, I could not say the same for you." We turned away from the man and began to walk away.

"STOP RIGHT THERE AND DON'T MOVE OR I SWEAR I'LL SHOOT!" yelled the man cocking his gun.

I turned back, looking at him with pity in my eyes and said, "Goodbye, F- Mr. Smith." As I turned around, I heard a shot ring out in the air and almost immediately after, a sharp pain lanced though my side.

"Alexis!" Cail was right there, worry in his onyx eyes. He looked at me for a long moment as I gasped for breath. My foster-father had shot me.

"Look what you have done, Mr. Smith. You have shot your daughter," commanded Cail in a voice of steel.

"I…I didn't mean to kill her…I just wanted her to stop," Mr. Smith said in a small voice.

"Shut your mouth human and be gone from this place before I decide to return the favor." Cail pulled out a knife from his boot and with one slash, cut his wrist. He offered the wrist to me but by then my vision became blurry and the pain doubled in intensity.

_Drink_, a voice commanded in my mind. Obediently I drank and the blood tasted like nothing I have ever tasted before. Sweet and powerfully intoxicating was only beginning to describe it. I drank but numbness came over me and my head fell back. The pain faded and a new pain came, one of my body crying out for air. Dimly I realized my heart had stopped and I was not breathing.

Slowly, I slipped into darkness and I knew no more.

Pain. Hunger. _Hunger._

I slowly awoke to these sensations in my body. I was in a bed which I have never slept in before and was in a room I have never seen before. I got out of bed and was heading to the door when it opened. Cail was there and he smiled at me and held out a hand.

"Come my pretty one, you must feed."

That day marked the death of my old life and a beginning of another. I was not Alexis Smith, orphan and human anymore. I have taken a new name to symbolize what I have become.

I am Aria, daughter of the night and a vampire.

end

Whaddya think? I might write a sequel so review and tell me what you think!!

The idea for this story popped up when I was in English and reading _Demon in my View_ by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.


End file.
